The Cloaked Reaper
Xavier Tomb, also known as The Cloaked Reaper, and referred to by the Masked as "The Overzealous Guardian", was a police officer working in Albuquerque, New Mexico during the Earth years of 2002 through 2006. Biography Early Life Xavier's childhood was rife with tragedy. His mother was abusive and all of his siblings had mental or physical deficiencies, leaving him the only one in the house able to do anything and forced to do everything. The mother was arrested after one of Xavier's sisters committed suicide, and it was determined the causes were because of neglect and abuse on the mother's part. Xavier was moved into the care of his aunt, while his siblings were sent to a foster family that was equipped to more properly handle their deficiencies. Xavier's aunt was not a good parent to him, although more through neglect and exposure than abuse. She was a drug addict, and ran with many of the gangs that could be found throughout the Albuquerque area, working as a prostitute among them in exchange for more drugs. Police Work Xavier showed interest in joining the police force even when he was still in high school, and eventually joined the police department late in 2002. He was considered little more than a grunt by his co-workers, assigned mostly the more boring patrol routes and rarely assigned to legitimate cases. He was very strict with any sort of neglect to follow the law, handing out the most speeding tickets of the entire precinct, as well as chasing off young loiterers and suspicious pedestrians. While he harbored a perhaps healthy level of disdain for the gangbangers of the city, he had an extreme hatred for drug addicts and prostitutes, and was the cause of the deaths of at least eleven women between 2003 and 2005, all but one of which were connected in some way to gang activity, drugs, or prostitution. He was never caught or convicted, and the women were filed only as missing until August of 2009 when their remains were found buried in the desert west of Albuquerque. Death Xavier was killed in the line of duty during a raid on the lair of a large gang which devolved into a massive firefight siege. Three bullets, fired from an SMG wielded by one of the gang members, struck him - one passed clean through his abdomen, piercing his liver; the second struck his left wrist, shattering the joint; and the third grazed the back of his knee, severing a tendon. Xavier crawled desperately from the firefight, found hours later having bled out behind a dumpster in a nearby alleyway. The Cloaked Xavier was discovered by the Distorted moments before his death, and she whisked his dying soul away to Soyugelia before he could pass completely. There, he continued to bleed out, finally dying almost an hour later. He reawakened a year later, at which point he was tortured into servitude by the Distorted, who broke his fractured mind even further, which caused repeated episodes of berserk violence with no signs of any methods of calming him down. He escaped her service early in 2009, after severely injuring the Forgotten, and eventually made his way to the Oasis Underground, where he festered for the remainder of the year, until the Tormented appeared and killed him over again. Category:Characters Category:Reapers